LoveRival Relationship
by nana.0.o
Summary: Hubungan rival antara Indonesia dan Denmark makin menguat sejak Denmark menyingkirkan Indonesia sebagai unggulan ketiga dan menjadi unggulan kedua di Sudirman Cup 2011. Crackpair!INAxDEN One-sided-love!NED


**A/N :** Nana kembali dengan fic di masa-masa sulit (lagi ngejar deadline tugas kewirausahaan). Dan terjebak di depan leppie dengan ide menggunung :D udahlah ya… baca aja. Saya bingung mau ngomong apa.

**Warning :** OOC!Maybe Typo!Maybe Crack Pairing OC!Fem!Indonesia x Denmark One-sided-love!Netherlands / Humor / Friendship / Fluff romance

**Summary :** Hubungan rival antara Indonesia dan Denmark makin menguat sejak Denmark menyingkirkan Indonesia sebagai unggulan ketiga dan menjadi unggulan kedua di Sudirman Cup 2011. Akankah Indonesia sanggup mengalahkan rival barunya itu?

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers <strong>**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Sudirman Cup ****© Dick Sudirman (Indonesia)**

**Love-Rival Relationship**

* * *

><p>Suara riuh rendah tepuk tangan menghiasi koridor bandara saat para pemuda-pemudi turun dari pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Sambutan hangat yang mereka terima dari tuan rumah membuat mereka mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya. Pertandingan badminton antar Negara yang cukup bergengsi merebutkan piala Sudirman kali ini diadakan di rumah China.<p>

"Aiyyah! Selamat datang di rumahku, Qing Dao aru!"

Satu persatu mereka menyalami si tuan rumah yang memakai baju merah kebesarannya. Kebesaran disini bukan berarti berukuran XXXL, tetapi pakaian kebanggaan China yang selalu dipakainya saat hari-hari besar, termasuk hari ini.

Tamu undangan segera diantar ke hotel untuk beristirahat sebelum akhirnya mereka harus berhadapan satu sama lain tiga hari mendatang.

"Nah, kamar kalian dibagi sesuai nomor undian yang kalian dapat untuk pertandingan nanti, aru. Peserta level 1 menempati ruangan-ruangan di lantai 1, begitu pula level 2 dan seterusnya. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi untuk membawakan makanan, aru. Silahkan bersantai dulu." China pun meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari kamar hotelnya masing-masing.

Satu jam kemudian, China—dibantu beberapa pelayan—mengantarkan bermacam-macam makanan dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak ke masing-masing kamar.

"Silahkan dinikmati, aru. Ada Dim Sum, Fu Yung Hai, Cap Cai…"

"Anou… Chuugoku-san. Ini… terlalu banyak."

"Hahaha! Jangan sungkan-sungkan Japan! Silahkan dinikmati sepuasnya, aku masih punya banyak persediaan di dapur,aru."

"Bu..bukan itu.. tapi, ini benar-benar terlalu banyak."

"Ini makanan dari pagi sampai malam, aru. Karena nanti aku ada keperluan, jadi sekalian saja kuhidangkan semua, aru. Dimakan ya!"

Japan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk balik berargumentasi dengan saudara tua-nya itu. Tampaknya begitu pulalah yang dialami oleh nation-nation lain.

**.:Sudirman Cup 2011:.**

Indonesia cukup kenyang menyantap masakan China yang terasa familiar di lidahnya. Dan tentu saja sangat puas dengan sajian itu, mengingat di pertandingan sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak berani menyentuh hidangan yang disiapkan untuknya dan nation lain. Setelah puas mengisi perut, ia memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan dan mencari udara segar, sekalian menyapa nation lain karena belum sempat dilakukannya tadi.

Baru beberapa langkah dari pintu kamarnya, ia berpapasan dengan seseorang.

"Hei, Indonesia! Lama tidak bertemu!" katanya ceria.

"Kan pertandingan All England baru saja berakhir, Den. Dan itu belum lebih dari seminggu yang lalu." Kini pembaca pun mengerti mengapa Indonesia sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh sajian makanan pada pertandingan sebelumnya.

Denmark sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kenyataan soal lama atau tidaknya mereka tak bertemu, kata-kata itu hanya spontan keluar dari mulutnya. Apa sih yang bisa kita harapkan dari Denmark selain basa-basi yang benar-benar basi?

Indonesia menanyakan kabar Denmark serta anggota Nordics lainnya yang juga ikut dalam pertandingan badminton kali ini. Denmark menjawab seadanya sambil berjalan mengikuti Indonesia keluar hotel untuk mencari udara segar.

"Katanya, kau menjadi unggulan kedua di pertandingan kali ini, ya?" tanya Indonesia yang sedikit kecewa karena dirinya hanya diunggulkan di peringkat ke-tiga.

"Hehe, begitulah." Jawab Denmark dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa.

Indonesia meringis mendengar jawaban yang sangat jujur seperti itu.

"Kurasa masih belum waktunya kau merebut posisiku, Den." cetusnya dengan percaya diri.

Denmark memajukan bibirnya, "Kenapa tidak? Aku kan sudah berusaha."

Indonesia tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Denmark barusan. Ia memang sedikit kecewa karena akhir-akhir ini peringkatnya turun, apalagi dikalahkan oleh seorang Denmark. Pasalnya, menurut pengamatan, badminton itu merupakan olahraga untuk orang Asia. Lihat saja para turunan barat yang ikut bertanding badminton, pasti prestasinya masih kalah jauh oleh China, Indonesia, Korea, Taiwan dan lain-lain. Namun Indonesia masih tidak mengerti mengapa justru Denmark yang bisa mengalahkan pamornya di dunia badminton pelan-pelan. Kalau nation kulit putih lainnya jago bermain bola, maka Denmark justru jago bermain badminton, kontras sekali.

**.:Sudirman Cup 2011:.**

Mereka tak sadar telah mengobrol cukup lama dan sampai di depan stadion tempat pertandingan akan diadakan. Melihat stadion yang begitu besar, Denmark tiba-tiba berkata, "Hei, mau latih tanding denganku?"

Namun, belum sempat dijawab oleh Indonesia, mereka mendengar suara dari dalam. Mereka pun segera masuk dan mendapati China yang sedang berlatih sendirian. Olahraga badminton bukanlah merupakan olahraga yang mudah jika berlatih sendirian. Namun rupanya China melatih gerakan-gerakannya agar bertambah cepat, seperti melakukan gerakan _back hand, jumping smash, drop shot _dan_ net shot_ tanpa _shuttlecock_. Dengan begitu, selain gerakannya bertambah cepat, ia juga dapat meningkatkan ketahanan tubuhnya.

"Jadi ini alasan kau memberi kami makanan untuk tiga sesi sekaligus, ya?" sindir Denmark.

"Kau tidak berubah, China."

China menoleh kebelakang meski sudah tahu kalau dua orang yang menghampirinya adalah Denmark dan Indonesia.

"Tentu saja, aru. Aku tidak akan pernah meremehkan kekuatan kalian." Jawab China tak terduga. Kedua nation di belakangnya terkesiap, China memang bukan menjadi juara dunia tanpa usaha. Iapun mengkhawatirkan rival-rival yang selalu berdiri di belakang dan mengejar sosoknya.

"Mau _sparring_?" tawarnya seraya mengusap keringat di dahi dan melemparkan raketnya kea rah Indonesia. Indonesia pun dengan sigap menangkap raket itu dan berjalan menuju sisi lapangan yang berlawanan dengan China.

"Tentu."

"Setelah itu lawan aku ya! Indonesia! China!" sahut Denmark dengan semangat dan tak mau kalah. China tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Indonesia memang belum sempat melakukan pemanasan, karena itu ia masih belum bisa mengambil poin dari China di awal permainan, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai bermain cepat dan mengimbangi permainan dari China.

"Ternyata kalian disini, toh." Seseorang memasuki stadion diikuti oleh beberapa orang lainnya.

"Kakak latihan enggak ngajak-ngajak aku!" teriak Taiwan kesal sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Di belakang Taiwan, terlihat sosok Hong Kong, Japan, Korea dan…

"Malay!"

"Indon…"

Indonesia memang sudah tahu sejak lama kalau adik-adik China ini makin kuat karena sering berlatih bareng dengan kakaknya. Tetapi Malaysia…

"Ooh… pantes aja tipe permainanmu akhir-akhir ini meningkat." Indonesia memandang sinis pada saudaranya, "Meski enggak lebih dari KW3 nya China, sih." Sindirnya tajam.

Malaysia menggeram menahan amarahnya. "Seenggaknya naik pelan-pelan lebih baik daripada kau yang turun perlahan-lahan, Ndon."

Tidak perlu peramal untuk memprediksi kejadian selanjutnya. Indonesia dan Malaysia sama-sama maju dan pasang badan. Mulai saling memaki dan jambak-jambakan. Berteriak-teriak tak karuan serta gigit-gigitan. Nation lain tidak berusaha untuk melerai mereka karena kejadian itu selalu terjadi apabila mereka berdua telah bertemu. Sudah menjadi tontonan rutin. Setidaknya mereka mendapat hiburan gratis melihat adegan WWF di depan mata.

Saat keduanya sudah lelah bertengkar, dan Indonesia beranjak untuk kembali ke hotel, China menepuk bahunya.

"Aku rindu saat-saat bertanding denganmu di final, aru."

Indonesia tersenyum, sedikit meringis karena bekas cakaran Malaysia di pipinya tertarik keatas, "Kalau begitu, tunggu aku disana—" ia melirik Denmark sekilas "Tentu saja setelah aku mengalahkan rival baru yang satu ini." katanya seraya tersenyum dan menunjuk Denmark dengan Ibu jarinya.

China tersenyum, "Akan kutunggu, aru."

Denmark ikut tersenyum melihat hubungan rival antara Indonesia dan China, serta pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya merupakan salah satu sosok yang diperhitungkan sebagai rival mereka berdua. Jiwanya ikut terkobar api semangat, ia bertekad untuk tidak akan kalah menghadapi teman-teman Asia nya itu.

****.:Sudirman Cup 2011:.****

Singkat cerita, pertandingan pun dimulai. Indonesia harus berhadapan dengan Russia, Malaysia dan Japan sebelum akhirnya bertemu Denmark di semifinal. Ia tak perlu bersusah-payah untuk membuat si hidung besar bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Agak kerepotan menghadapi serangan Malaysia yang polanya mirip dengan serangan China, namun masih berhasil diatasinya. Cukup menguras tenaga melawan Japan yang kini telah menunjukkan hasil dari kerja kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun. Kini, ia berhadapan langsung dengan Denmark. Batu lompatan menuju saingan terberat, dan musuh bebuyutannya, China.

Bepuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari pemain berkulit putih dan berambut pirang. Badan mereka memang besar—yang otomatis berpengaruh pada jangkauan—namun soal kecepatan, mereka selalu kalah dengan kegesitan orang-orang berdarah Asia. Namun Denmark telah menunjukkan pengecualian. Ia telah mengalahkan England dengan skor telak 5-0 serta Taiwan dengan skor 3-1. Denmark merupakan pemain berbadan besar dengan kelincahan yang patut diwaspadai. Namun kenyataan itu tidak membuat Indonesia gentar. Siapapun dia, orang yang berhadapan di semifinal ini adalah rivalnya.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Indonesia memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap-siap menerima pukulan _shuttlecock_ dari Denmark. Awal permainan berlangsung dengan sangat lambat karena reli-reli yang dimainkan oleh kedua pemain ini sama sekali belum jatuh. Yang berarti, kedua telur di papan skor belum menetas menjadi angka satu. Perlu lebih dari dua menit untuk menetaskan telur di papan skor milik Denmark. Pertandingan terus berjalan dengan Denmark memimpin satu angka yang terus dikejar oleh Indonesia. Terkadang _jumping smash_ dari Indonesia membuat Denmark tak berkutik sehingga Indonesia memimpin satu poin. Namun Denmark tak mau kalah dan memberikan smash silang yang sulit dikembalikan karena jarak yang terlalu jauh dari posisi Indonesia saat itu. Skor mereka di set satu saling mengejar, tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk dua poin perbedaan.

Indonesia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mulai tak teratur karena jantungnya terpacu begitu cepat. Sedangkan Denmark berusaha menyamai kecepatan Indonesia dalam memberikan serangan balasan. Set pertama berakhir dengan kemenangan tipis di pihak Denmark.

Indonesia mengatur napasnya kembali seraya memanfaatkan waktu istirahat yang sangat sebentar untuk melepas dahaga dan mengelap keringatnya.

"Ayo Kak! Kalahkan Denmark! Kami mendukungmu!" teriak adiknya yang paling kecil, Brunei, dari bangku penonton. Singapore ikut melambai-lambaikan bendera Indonesia disampingnya. Indonesia tersenyum senang melihat dukungan dari keluarganya. Netherlands juga duduk disana, menggunakan tempelan bendera Indonesia di pipinya. Meski ia tidak ikut berteriak-teriak seperti Brunei dan Singapore, terlihat sekali arah dukungan yang ingin diberikannya. 'Kau terlihat konyol, Ned.' Kata Indonesia dalam hati dan terkikik pelan.

"Hei, Kak Malay, kok enggak ikut teriak sih?" sahut Brunei yang kesal melihat Malaysia diam saja selama pertandingan.

"Aku dukung Denmark." Jawabnya singkat.

Brunei dan Singapore yang sudah hafal betul sifat Malaysia tetap saja mengatainya pengkhianat keluarga.

"Ayo DENMARK! Kami mendukungmuu!" teriak Finland sambil berdiri.

"m'ju."

Norway dan Iceland hanya menatap Denmark tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan tentu saja tanpa ekspresi apa-apa.

"Hei hei… kalian niat mendukungku tidak sih?" kata Denmark sedikit sedih dengan dukungan setengah niat seperti itu.

****.:Sudirman Cup 2011:.****

Set kedua pun dimulai. Set dimana Indonesia harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang dimilikinya untuk mengalahkan Denmark. Tidak ada lagi waktu pemanasan, ia harus bermain serius dari awal. Keyakinan itulah yang membantunya mendapatkan poin pertama di set kedua.

Mereka bertarung teknik dan kecepatan. Dalam dua bidang itu, sebenarnya kemampuan Indonesia masih sedikit diatas Denmark. Namun kegigihan mantan raja Skandinavia ini tidak dapat diremehkan begitu saja. Berkali-kali Indonesia harus mendiamkan saja _shuttlecock_ yang masuk tepat di lapangannya setelah menyentuh bibir net. Dengan segenap kemampuan dan kelincahannya, ia menyerang Denmark dengan _jumping smash_ bertubi-tubi. Seakan belum cukup, dipadu pula dengan _drop shot_ dan _net shot_. Denmark masih bisa mengembalikan beberapa pukulan Indonesia, namun ia harus rela menyerahkan beberapa poin untuk kegigihan serangan Indonesia tersebut.

Rambut hitam berkuncir kuda yang rapi diikat kebelakang kini sudah mulai terlihat berantakan. Denmark juga harus berkali-kali membenarkan posisi ikat kepalanya. Keringat sudah mulai bercucuran dari tubuh mereka berdua. Namun hal itu tidak dapat menyurutkan semangat kedua pemain.

Denmark kembali melakukan drop shot kearah kanan. Indonesia yang berada di kiri harus melompat jauh untuk mengembalikan serangan itu. Dan,

'BRAK!'

Indonesia tersungkur jatuh saat berusaha mengembalikan serangan Denmark. Denmark langsung menghentikan kuda-kudanya dan berniat menghampiri Indonesia. Namun Indonesia mengangkat telapak tangannya, masih dengan wajah tertunduk. "Simpan saja simpatimu, Den. Kita masih di tengah-tengah pertandingan." Indonesia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, ia tersenyum, berusaha menyamarkan rasa sakit yang dideranya. Melihat itu, Denmark kembali tersenyum setelah terkesiap akan kalimat Indonesia barusan, tak dapat digambarkan betapa bangga berhadapan dengan Indonesia sebagai rivalnya.

Indonesia meminta waktu sedikit pada wasit untuk menyemprotkan spray penghilang sakit di lengannya. Saat ia jatuh tersungkur, lengannya mendapatkan luka lecet yang cukup besar. Indonesia menggerak-gerakkan lengannya untuk membiasakan diri kembali sebelum masuk ke lapangan. Dia sudah siap.

Tanpa diduga, setelah kecelakaan itu, gerakan Indonesia justru makin meningkat. Ia dalam konsentrasi tinggi, sehingga dapat memimpin 4 poin di atas Denmark. Denmark pun cukup kewalahan mengembalikan serangan-serangan dari Indonesia. Sampai akhirnya set kedua berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak Indonesia dengan selisih 5 poin.

****.:Sudirman Cup 2011:.****

Set ketiga dimulai. Set penentuan sekaligus akhir bagi salah satu pemain di lapangan. Skor mereka berdua masih sama dan terus kejar-kejaran. Sampai pada skor ke 15, Denmark mulai menyusul. Indonesia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, poin untuk Denmark. Indonesia menyeka keringatnya, ia merasakan nyeri di lutut sebelah kiri saat jatuh tadi. Sambil terus menggenggam erat raketnya, Indonesia berkonsentrasi penuh. Di titik ini perbedaan stamina antara Indonesia dan Denmark mulai terlihat. Napas Indonesia yang memburu sudah tidak dapat menyamai Denmark yang masih bisa mengatur napas dengan tenang. Denmark sudah memimpin 3 poin dan Indonesia harus jatuh bangun untuk mengejar ketinggalannya. Teriakan para penonton sudah tidak dapat didengarnya lagi, ia harus memfokuskan dirinya hanya ke pertandingan. Skor sekarang sudah 17-20, _Match point_ untuk Denmark. Indonesia masih belum mau menyerah, ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk serangan smash bertubi-tubi. Tiga serangan berhasil dikembalikan oleh Denmark dan satu serangan tidak dapat dijangkaunya.

"YEAAHH!" teriak Indonesia bersemangat.

Namun… "Service out. 21-17. Game Over." Indonesia langsung lemas mendengar pernyataan wasit. Ia kalah.

Belum sempat Denmark mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya, Indonesia jatuh.

"Nes!" teriak Denmark. Ia menjatuhkan raketnya dan berlari menerobos net kearah Indonesia.

Denmark mendapati Indonesia yang kelelahan dengan napas yang memburu. Dengan segera, ia menggotong Indonesia, melewati berpasang-pasang mata yang khawatir melihat pemandangan itu dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

****.:Sudirman Cup 2011:.****

"Aiyyah, berhenti disitu, aru." Cetus China pada Brunei, Singapore, Netherlands dan nation-nation lain yang khawatir pada keadaan Indonesia dan ingin menyusul mereka berdua ke ruang kesehatan.

"Tapi…"

"Ruang kesehatan hanya untuk pemain, aru." Kata China tegas.

"Aku kan juga pemain!" balas Netherlands kalap.

"Tidak lagi… sejak kau kalah dari America kemarin,aru."

Netherlands hanya bisa berdecak kesal mendengar kalimat China yang tidak bisa dibantah.

****.:Sudirman Cup 2011:.****

Saat masih berada di lorong, Indonesia sadar. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Denmark yang amat khawatir sembari menggotong tubuhnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Indonesia menepuk belakang kepala Denmark.

"Kau.. menang…" Denmark terkejut, "ukh…aku kesal." Lanjut Indonesia lagi.

Denmark sedikit lega mendapati Indonesia yang kembali sadar, "Sudahlah, kan masih ada lain kali."

Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan, Denmark segera membaringkan Indonesia dan mencari perban untuk membalut lukanya.

Indonesia memperhatikan hasil balutan Denmark dan mengeluh, "Berantakan."

"Hei! Namanya juga usaha. Aku tidak ahli soal begini."

"Hahaha, maaf, cuma bercanda. Terima kasih."

Denmark menghembuskan napas panjang, "Kau bertanding dengan Hebat, Nesia. Sekarang istirahatlah." Katanya lembut.

Indonesia tersenyum.

Melihat itu, Denmark langsung nyengir lebar, "Aku yang menang lho! Hahaha!" dan membuat tanda 'peace' dengan tangannya.

'twitch!'Muncul sebuah perempatan jalan di dahi Indonesia.

Ia menarik kerah baju Denmark dengan kedua tangannya dan membawa wajah inosen menyebalkan itu mendekat padanya. "Aku tak akan kalah di pertandingan Thomas & Uber Cup nanti!"

Denmark menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa, "Iya iyaa…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau terlalu dekat seperti ini, kucium lho, Nes." Kata Denmark dengan cengiran bodoh khasnya.

"Jangan konyol, De—"

'Cup!'

Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa permisi, sang pemenang menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibir sang rival dan melepasnya sedetik kemudian. Denmark tersenyum lebar, "Sudah kuperingatkan." Indonesia melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Denmark dan mematung. Kemudian si pemenang mengacak-acak rambut rivalnya seraya berbisik, "Terus berjuang, Ina…" dan pergi meninggalkan Indonesia dalam keterkejutannya.

.

.

.

"DENMARK SIALAAANN! AWAS AJA KALO KETEMU LAGI!"

END

* * *

><p>Yihaaa! Akhirnya utang saya bikin fic badminton lunas selunas-lunasnya :D<p>

CUMA 3 JAM NGETIKNYA! Saking banyaknya ide yang mau ditulis, jadi gak ada hambatan sama sekali, wahahaha :D

Indonesia x Denmark ! Crack pairing yang selalu muter-muter di pala sejak nonton Sudirman Cup kemarin. Sebelumnya saya udah janji sama diri sendiri kalo akhirnya pertandingan Badminton ditayangin lagi di TV swasta, saya bakal bikin fic nya (soalnya kemaren2 nggak pernah ada siarannya). Dan Akhirnyaaaaaa!

Semoga kalian enggak kecewa sama info-info badmintonnya. Disini saya bikin tiap nation bertanding sekali aja, jadi bisa 2 set atau 3 set tergantung permainannya, soalnya enggak mungkin saya bikin pertandingan beregu kan? Soal skor DEN-UK sama DEN-TPE enggak usah dipikirin, itu copas dari skor aslinya. Dan kalo ada yang enggak nonton badminton kemarin tapi mau tau pertandingannya kayak apa, silahkan mampir ke jurnal saya :3

http:/ / n4_ch4n. livejournal. com (hilangkan spasinya) komennya yaaa~ #maksa

disitu ada report pertandingan **Indonesia vs Russia, Indonesia vs Malaysia, & Indonesia vs Japan** ala Hetalia. Dijamin akurat dan lengkap. Karna saya emang niat banget itu mantengin badminton sambil bawa2 catetan buat ngereport, ahahaha XD

Akhir kata, saya mau ngemis review ke anda, terutama saran dan kritiknya :


End file.
